Cozinhando Vacas e Mostardas
by July-chan
Summary: Quando Miroku sente fome e tem a brilhante idéia de cozinhar, o que pode dar errado? Ahh InuYasha, como pode não gostar de mostarda? .OneShot.UA.


**Retratação:** InuYasha e toda a sua turma pertencem à Rumiko-sensei e as empresas licenciadas.

* * *

- Rin, o que tem para o jantar? - perguntou o esfomeado InuYasha

- Eu não fiz nada, mas tem algumas coisas aí na geladeira. - disse Rin que estava sentada no sofá, abraçada a Sesshoumaru assistindo a um filme de comédia um tanto desinteressante.

- Tudo bem. - disse InuYasha indo para a cozinha seguido por Miroku.

- Eu vou cozinhar.

- Você sabe cozinhar Miroku? - InuYasha perguntou olhando a geladeira. - Escuta Rin, cadê o Ketchup?

- Tá na porta da geladeira.

- Ahahaha... você está falando com o mestre na cozinha. E a mostarda? - perguntou Miroku.

- Está atrás da caixa de leite Miroku, foi você que guardou ontem.

- Será que esses dois não conseguem se virar sozinhos? - perguntou Sesshoumaru revirando os olhos.

- Eles não estão habituados com a cozinha Sesshy, não sabem onde ficam as coisas. - disse Rin sorrindo

- Feh.

- Vou fazer macarronada! Hmm... aqui está. - pegou um pacote de macarrão e jogou em uma panela, que já continha água e óleo.

- O quê...

- E agora...

- Miroku...

- É só colocar...

- Cuidado! - disse fechando os olhos, depois de ver o pote inteiro de sal virar dentro da panela.

Miroku olhou para o monte de sal se dissolvendo na água e suspirou desanimado, olhando em volta.

- Então... vou fazer uma receita de família. Rinnn! Onde está a farinha?

- Em cima do armário.

Miroku olhou para o local, encontrando um pote prateado, localizado em um ponto bem alto. Ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar, mas não conseguiu. Puxou então um banquinho, subiu e conseguiu pegar no pote, mas se desequilibrou derrubando todo o conteúdo deste no chão, caindo sentado em cima.

InuYasha, cheio de farinha pelo corpo, baixou o copo de água que tomava, estreitando os olhos para o jovem que limpava o pó branco da roupa.

- Oh droga! Fiz uma sujeirinha.

- Sujeirinha? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom... sem macarrão, sem farinha, eu vou cozinhar uma...

- Não, não, não. Não vai cozinhar coisa alguma, você é um desastre.

Miroku se emburrou vendo o amigo pegar pão e a salsicha dentro de um pote com molho.

- Rin, cadê a cerveja?

Sesshoumaru rosnou ouvindo a voz do irmão.

- Sei lá. Atrás do queijo?

- Atrás do queijo? - Miroku colocou a cabeça pela porta da cozinha.

- Cervejas têm uma enorme capacidade de se esconderem atrás do queijo minas né?!

Miroku revirou os olhos bufando, Rin estava ficando perto demais do Kouga, começou a fazer piadinhas sem graça como ele. Afinal, já que não iria cozinhar, e estava morrendo de fome, Hot Dog com cerveja serviria.

InuYasha e Miroku pegaram todas as coisas necessárias para se fazer um hot-dog, isso de acordo com eles: pão, salsicha, ovo, milho, ervilha, purê de batata, batatinha frita, cenoura, cebola, alface, tomate, presunto, queijo, maionese, ketchup, mostarda, shoyo, molho inglês, vinagre, salame, peito de peru defumado. Claro, não esqueceram da bebida, cerveja né, esses meninos.

Rin continha-se para não rir da cara de Sesshoumaru quando esse viu os ingredientes que ocupavam toda a extensão da mesa da sala de jantar.

- O que é aquilo?

- Uma futura sujeira, que com certeza vai sobrar pra mim.

- Feh, eles que limpem.

- Isso é que me preocupa, quando eles tentam limpar aí é que sai mais sujeira.

- Toma a mostarda. - disse Miroku oferecendo um potinho amarelo.

- Não, eu não gosto de mostarda. - recusou InuYasha

- Como assim, não gosta de mostarda?

- Eu apenas não gosto de mostarda.

- Isso é inaceitável, como alguém pode não gostar de mostarda?

- Simples, apenas não gostando.

- Não, eu não posso compactuar com essa afronta, que conjetura absurda, toma, coloca essa mostarda no pão.

- Miroku, seu inútil, eu já disse que eu não gosto de mostarda.

- Mas como?

- Eu vivo em uma sociedade democrata, sou uma pessoa livre, eu faço o que eu quero, eu gosto do que eu gosto, e se eu disse que eu não gosto de mostarda, é porque eu não gosto de mostarda e ninguém vai me obrigar a comer uma coisa que eu não gosto, porque você não é meu pai, meu dono ou coisa parecida pra fazer eu fazer alguma coisa que eu não quero fazer, ouviu bem?...

- Fazer eu fazer uma coisa que eu não quero fazer. - repetiu Sesshoumaru indignado, recebendo como resposta os risos abafados de Rin.

- InuYasha...

- EU NÃO GOSTO DE MOSTARDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Tudo bem, você não gosta de mostarda, tudo bem.

- Que ótimo.

- Não se fala mais nisso.

- Muito bom.

- O que houve aqui? - perguntou Sango que viu que o chão da casa de sua mãe estava cheio de ketchup.

- Sango, ele não gosta de mostarda. - disse Miroku indignado apontando para InuYasha.

- Miroku. - chamou InuYasha entre os dentes.

- Tá, tá.

- Hei Sango, venha assistir filme, deixa esses dois comendo aí.

Sango foi se sentar com os amigos e Kagome que acabara de sair do banho também, os quatro assistiam filme enquanto InuYasha e Miroku tentavam comer.

- Cadê a Koharu? - perguntou Rin

- Saiu com Bokuseno. E o Kouga?

- Ia dormir na casa de um amigo, disse que ia chegar muito tarde da festa com a Ayame. - concluiu Rin.

- Hm, sei sei, hã hã, Kouga e Ayame. - Miroku concluiu com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Miroku seu pervertido, cala a boca e come seu hot-dog logo antes que eu o enfie na sua boca.

- Sim Sangozinha. - assentiu Miroku - InuYasha, você sabe de onde vem a mostarda?

InuYasha dirigiu seus belos orbes douradas para aquele ser que se encontrava na sua frente, sentado na mesa da sala de jantar, com um potinho amarelo de mostarda.

- As mostardas vêm de plantações de potinhos de mostarda Miroku.

- Não InuYasha, dããr, não existem plantações de potinhos de mostarda. As mostardas são grãos, existem milhares de grãos, que são colhidos por milhares de pessoas, esses grãos colhidos por essas milhares de pessoas vão para as fábricas, para mais milhares de pessoas, que os transformam em um creme, chamado mostarda.

- Sério?

- É, essas milhares de pessoas envolvidas no processo de fabricação da mostarda podem ser chefes de família, que com o seu suor, sustentam milhares de famílias, que podem ter milhares de pessoas.

- Puxa, milhares de pessoas vivem de mostarda?

- Sim InuYasha.

- E você conhece essas pessoas?

- Mas é óbvio que eu não conheço essa pessoas.

- Que pena, porque eu ia dizer pra você falar para elas pra PARAREM DE FABRICAR MOSTARDA, POR QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE MOSTARDA.

- O quê está havendo ali? - perguntou Kouga

- Ué, você não ia dormir com a Ayame, quer dizer, na casa do seu amigo? - perguntou Kagome segurando-se para não rir da cara que Kouga fez.

- A pára vai. - zombou Sango

- Resolvi não ir, mas o que está acontecendo?

- Idiotices.

- É a discussão da mostarda. - disse Rin entre os risos abafados

- Tsc tsc tsc.

- Que que foi? - perguntou InuYasha rudemente

- Milhares de pessoas.

- Miroku cala a boca e me deixa comer o meu hot-dog COM KATCHUP, porque eu GOSTO DE KATCHUP, e SEM MOSTARDA, porque eu NÃO GOSTO DE MOSTARDA. - exaltava-se InuYasha, que com suas crises batia a mão na mesa e acabou derrubando no chão algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não falo mais em mostarda.

- Muito bom.

- Bom, vamos mudar de assunto, se você estivesse num restaurante, e o garçom te trouxesse dois pratos, um de arroz e feijão e outro de bife, qual você comeria.

- O arroz e feijão.

- Tá, mas e o bife?

- Que que tem o bife?

- Por que você não vai comer o bife?

- Simplesmente porque eu não quero o bife.

- Mas como você não quer o bife se você pediu o bife?

- Eu não pedi o bife.

- Pediu sim, por que o garçom traria o bife se você não pedisse, por que ele é feliz?

- Eu não sei Miroku, sei lá, você mandou entregar.

- Por que eu mandaria entregar se eu não sou o dono do restaurante? Talvez eu o tivesse cozinhado, mas... não vem ao caso...

- Virou a briga do bife. - disse Kouga rindo baixinho

- Miroku, tudo bem, eu como o bife, tá legal?

- Tá, mas e o arroz e feijão?

- A Miroku, por favor, eu misturo o bife e o arroz e o feijão, faço uma gororoba básica e papo tudo junto, melhorou, tá melhor assim?

- Tá, tudo resolvido.

- Legal.

- Caso solucionado? - perguntou-se Kagome

- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Mas InuYasha já concordou em comer arroz, feijão e bife.

- Feh! - fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

- InuYasha, você sabe de onde vem o bife?

InuYasha suspirou pesadamente, já fazia mais de uma hora que ele tentava comer seu hot-dog com ketchup, sem mostarda e não conseguia.

- Imagino que seja da vaca, Miroku.

- Isso mesmo, o bife vem da vaca, e você sabe o que a vaca dá?

- Leite? - arriscou InuYasha

- Pois é, e esse leite que a vaca dá...

- A vaca não dá nada Miroku, ela produz leite e roubam dela...

Miroku estreitou os olhos esmeraldas para o primo.

- A vaca DÁ leite, e esse leite alimenta milhares de pessoas, dentre essas milhares de pessoas, milhares de crianças. E você estaria comendo o bife da vaca que poderia alimentar essas crianças, você está deixando milhares de crianças sem leite...

- Nossa, e você conhece essas milhares também? Você é uma pessoa muito bem relacionada, conhece milhares e milhares de pessoas...

- InuYasha eu NÃO CONHEÇO ESSAS PESSOAS.

- Miroku, tudo isso por causa de mostarda?

- Sim, porque você com a sua mania estúpida de não gostar de mostarda acaba comendo o bife da vaca que poderia alimentar pessoas, e com isso acaba fazendo milhões passarem fome e...

- Tá bom, tá bom, acalme-se Miroku, me passa a mostarda, eu vou colocar mostarda no meu pão e vou comer hot-dog com mostarda, tudo bem?!

- Vai comer mostarda?

- Sim, pelo bem de milhões de pessoas, para que elas não passem fome, eu vou comer mostarda.

- ELE VAI COMER MOSTARDA.

Kouga, que tirava um cochilo, deu um pulo no sofá, o que arrancou risos de todos, menos Sesshoumaru, preocupado demais com a bagunça na sala de jantar.

- Me passa a mostarda Miroku.

- Você quer a mostarda? - perguntou Miroku abrindo o potinho amarelo

- Quero Miroku.

- É... Só tem um probleminha. - disse Miroku constatando o conteúdo do pote

- O quê Miroku?

- Não tem mostarda.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? - gritou InuYasha pulando da cadeira, ficando de pé e olhando furiosamente para o primo

- É que... é... eu guardei o pote de mostarda vazio ontem à noite.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!

InuYasha partiu correndo em direção do primo, que fugiu desgovernadamente por entre os corredores da casa de praia da mãe da Sango, enquanto esta, Kouga, Kagome e Rin riam descontroladamente, Sesshoumaru estava com a mão pressionando o centro da cabeça.

- Como isso pode ter o mesmo sangue que eu, como?

Do nada, Miroku escorregou na poça de ketchup, misturada com maionese, depois na ervilha, e acabou caindo em cima do purê de batatas e todas as outras coisas que tinha caído no chão na hora da discussão, fazendo InuYasha rolar de tanto rir. Os dois estavam no chão, completamente incapazes de se levantar, um porque estava com muita dor, devido ao tombo, e o outro também com muita dor, mas essa na barriga, de tanto rir.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, caminhou até o irmão e levantou-o, logo depois o colocando sentado no sofá, tomando cuidado para deixá-lo bem longe de Rin, pois quando InuYasha tinha suas crises de riso, saía batendo e esbarrando em tudo.

Logo depois, o mais velho foi buscar o primo, que ainda se contorcia de dor no chão, ajudou-o a levantar e sentou-o na cadeira. Sango logo foi cuidar do namorado.

Sesshoumaru olhou desanimado para a sala de jantar, estava uma lástima, ketchup, purê, batatinha para tudo quanto é lado, milho debaixo da mesa, ervilha pisoteada, maionese lambuzando o seu sapato. Suspirou pesadamente e informou aos amigos.

- Kouga, você me ajuda com a bagunça da cozinha, a louça e com o resto da comida que não foi para o chão. Kagome e Rin, tentem dar uma ajeitadinha nesse chão nojento. Sango, leva o Miroku para o quarto e dá algum remédio para ele.

- E quanto ao InuYasha? - perguntou Kagome

Sesshoumaru olhou com desprezo para a figura do irmão e constatou.

- Deixa ele aí, daqui a pouco se cansa e dorme assim mesmo.

- Eu nem sei por onde começar. - dizia Rin desanimada.

- Jamais deixar Miroku cozinhar novamente. – Sango apareceu no corredor, indo em direção ao quarto onde o namorado agora estava esperando por um analgésico.

- Aiai, toda essa bagunça pra que nós arrumemos é por causa de mostarda. - disse Kagome.

- E uma vaca. - completou Rin

Depois de algum tempo, a casa estava totalmente silenciosa, todos completamente cansados e dormindo profundamente, Sango e Miroku estavam no quarto, Kouga sentado no chão da cozinha e encostado na geladeira, Sesshoumaru debruçado na mesa da cozinha, Rin sentada no chão da sala de jantar e debruçada em uma cadeira e Kagome deitada no chão perto de Rin. InuYasha encontrava-se meio que deitado, desconfortavelmente no sofá da sala, no mesmo lugar que estava anteriormente em seu ataque de risos.

Koharu e Bokuseno entraram em casa, deparando-se com InuYasha deitado no sofá, todo torto. Caminharam mais um pouquinho e puderam ver Rin e Kagome dormindo desconfortavelmente.

- Meninas, o quê houve aqui? - perguntou Koharu, em um tom de voz alto, o que fez as amigas acordarem assustadas.

- Hã, o quê, tsunami de mostarda? - Kagome estava completamente desnorteada

- Ai. - Rin tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu uma enorme dor nas costas, fruto de sua noite na cadeira e jogou se no chão duro e gelado.

- Por que vocês estão dormindo aqui, e desse jeito? - perguntou Bokuseno para Kagome, que já se encontrava dormindo mais uma vez. - Kagome, Kagome acorde...

- Quem, a vaca deu leite pra quem?

- Tsunami de mostarda, a vaca que dá leite, o que tá havendo? - perguntou Koharu

- Miroku - disse Kouga que saiu da cozinha com a maior cara de sono, logo depois apoiando Kagome, que agora de pé, quase caía de sono.

- E InuYasha. - concluiu Sesshoumaru, que ajudou Rin a se levantar.

- Como assim? - Koharu ficou curiosa para saber

- Tudo começou quando Miroku teve a brilhante idéia de cozinhar. – Kouga meneou a cabeça.

- Depois, o InuYasha não queria mostarda, Miroku ficou indignado, aí ofereceu um bife, mas o bife vem da vaca... - explicava Rin

- E a vaca "dá" leite. - disse Kagome, dando ênfase no "dá".

- E esse leite alimenta pessoas...

- O quê? - Bokuseno estava completamente perdido

- Resumindo, o InuYasha não quis comer mostarda. - antecipou-se Sesshoumaru

- EU NÃO GOSTO DE MOSTARDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - gritou InuYasha

- InuYasha, SENTA e cala a boca, eu já estou irritada, tô cansada, tô com sono, não me tire fora do sério.

- E quando é que você entrou nele?

Kagome estreitou os orbes castanhos para o namorado em sinal de aviso, e Rin atirou uma vassoura no cunhado, coisas que o fizeram ficar bem quietinho.

PLAFT!!!!!

- Ahhhh, seu hentai!!!! - depois disso, se podiam ouvir os constantes gritos de dor que vinham do quarto de Miroku.

- O quê foi Sango? - perguntou Koharu

- Não bastava ele ter escorregado na maionese? Não. Não bastava ele ter viajado na batatinha? Não. Não bastava ele quase ter se quebrado inteiro? Não. Ele tinha que fazer coisas indevidas, tinha? Não também, mas fez, e levou um tapa, pra ver se cria vergonha na cara.

- Calma Sango, ele ainda tá desnorteado por causa de ontem. - tentava Kouga amenizar a situação.

- Calma é um pato dançando funk, aquele ser pervertido.

- Patos não dançam funk, Sango. - disse InuYasha.

Sango retirou os chinelos que usava e atirou-os na direção do amigo.

- E você fica quietinho, senão eu atiro meu osso voador em você, e você não vai gostar.

- Perdoe-me Sango, ó, fiquei quietinho.

- Hey pessoal. - Miroku apareceu mancando na sala. - Tô com fome, estou pensando em... Pessoal?

Foi o tempo de piscar e o jovem não viu mais ninguém na sala. Bufou se jogando no sofá, alcançando o telefone.

- Alô é da pizzaria?

* * *

Fanfic participante Desafio Miss Sunshine do site FFSol e do fórum UMDB  
**Tema 46: Cozinhar**

Nyu!  
Meio fuga do tema... espero que nem tanto... xD  
O osso voador da Sango é sua bolsa ultra mega grande e pesada.  
A personalidade da maioria dos personagens é baseada em amigos meus, a fic é um sidestory de outra fic minha, que não está nem meio escrita, mas um dia talvez quem sabe ela será devidamente terminada e postada.

Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

Bjks  
Tubarifá Tubarifori!


End file.
